Shiro's lonely day
by blackstardragonlover
Summary: Just a little something on one of Shiro's lonely days. It may become a multi-chaptered story if anyone likes it a lot. Rating's low for now, if I want to add cursing in the later chapters. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Here's another Bleach character for you. Not yet sure on a coupling story yet but, working on that. Here's Hichigo Shirosaki single for now to those who like and enjoy this little Hollow. I do not own the characters, story, or anime. They all go to their rightful owners.**

* * *

Shiro looked at the sky for the hundredth time that day, add all the times he had looked at the sky during the last week was at least over a million times. Ever since his last spar with his King, Ichigo, he is bored again. Ever since he was born he has been bored and eagerly waiting for his next near-death spar with Ichigo. But of course, that takes forever in Shiro's opinion.

Shiro sighed and got up off the window that he was sitting on and opened it. On the outside of Ichigo's mind, the buildings are tall skyscrapers that never seem to end and are always leaning sideways; but on the inside, everything is right-side-up. The hollow walked down the hall for a few minutes until he came to the door of a room he was seeking.

Most of the rooms in the skyscrapers were empty unless they were needed, so they fill themselves up with whatever the user wanted out of them. Only Shiro and Zangetsu are the regular users of these rooms. Ichigo sometimes uses them when he finds himself in his inner world during sleep but, most of the time is stopped by a certain hollow who always wishes to spar with him.

Shiro, himself, likes this room in particular; it's secluded, in a corner area and is at the very bottom of the building where he can rest and watch the streets of emptiness. He opened the door and the room automatically becomes his room. A simple bed on the right side of the door leaning to rest against the wall, a desk with a computer on it in front of the door, a little fridge and kitchen area to the left of the door incase he was hungry.

There was also a bathroom near the bed with a shower for two, a built-in the floor bathtub, a sink with a medicine cabinet mirror in front of it, and a toilet seat that was always sparking white as its twin sink. The tiles to the floor was a tan brown coloring with the walls being golden-yellow. The metal for the facets were silver for all, and a little wooden-brown cabinet under the sink for shampoo and towels.

The walls of the bedroom were black at the flooring while going up it turned white, the floor of the room was a creamy waterfall mist color for a soft carpeting and until the floor reached the small kitchen area it changed into a hardwood flooring of a pineapple soda coloring to lighten the spirit. The ceiling was simple with white swirls on it, also in the middle of the ceiling was a window above him for an exit if he needed with curtains were black with ghostly white on them.

He closed the door behind him and walked away, the door slowly melted into the wall behind him without a single noise, if he wanted to leave the room the same way he came in then the door would come back on its own in his mind. Shiro walked over to his computer and turned it on. He looked around at the very limited sites he could visit since the last time he looked on so many sites at once, it gave Ichigo a headache and Zangetsu allowed him to keep so few so Ichigo would not send down hurricanes and lighting with his rain storms.

He clicked on one site that would allow him to see the world and action through Ichigo's eyes, which is the reason sometimes he tries to interfere with Ichigo's fights so he can take control and win them. He looked and found that Ichigo was in his real body and was at school learning.

Shiro closed the site window and looked else where. He finally decided to send a prank to another Zanpakutō spirit. He sneaked into a site that Zangetsu only uses when he wishes to contact the other spirits and communicate with them for business purposes only. 'If Zangetsu caught me on here, he'd kill me for sure.' Thought Shiro as he quickly scrolled down the list for possible spirits to prank.

'Hmmm, Suzumebachi? No, she'd sting me over so many times, I'd be lucky not to be killed. How about Zabimaru? Nah, the kid is too troublesome as it is. I need to find someone who wouldn't even suspect me and at the same time not kill me.' Shiro searched for the next ten minutes until he found one he liked. 'Kazeshini! That's the one! Zangetsu won't even notice since he's lecturing King right now.'

He quickly typed up a prank about the baby Kazeshini took care of one time, saying that it wanted its mother Kazey back home to talk about his marriage with Kazeshini's owner Shūhei. 'Now, this should be laughable.' Thought Shiro with a smirk. He sent the message then turned off his computer.

"I'm hungry." Shiro claimed, he got up and fixed him some lunch and went over to his bed and ate. After eating, he placed the dirty dishes in the sink and went into the bathroom to relive. He came back out and laid on his bed looking at the ceiling for about an hour and soon fell asleep. Abruptly, he was awaken by a loud knock on the door that had materialized back onto the wall. He jumped up and looked at the clock on the stove. He had slept for 5 hours since he pranked the spirit.

"Who is it?" He asked, knowing it had to be a very angry Zangetsu or the hot-headed King. Uncertain of his choices, knowing well that both could injure him pretty good, he slowly walked over to the door to open it and composed himself for whatever came next from behind the door.

* * *

**Ok, that was pretty good wasn't it? I'm planning on another chapter if it is liked well enough. I also may need to figure out how to add another chapter to the story. **

**It may be short but I written this before I went to bed so, sorry if it's not what you expected. I can changed that if you like, just let me know.**

**But, if you liked or did not like it, please tell me. Plus, if it needs some type of change or two. Other than that, thanks for reading! Please Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, finally finished with the second chapter. Sorry for the wait but school's been rough on me since I got back. Plus English class makes us do a lot of essays within a short time period. **

**Hope you enjoy and I don't own the characters or Bleach, just this fanfic story.**

* * *

Shiro opened the door and what he found behind it was a surprise. To one's thought, there would be either Zangetsu or Ichigo, or even Kazeshini would be waiting for him. Shiro was expecting to be yelled at once he opened his door instead, he was shocked. There standing in the doorframe was the very arrogant Grimmjow Jaggerjaques, with a smirk.

As shocked as anyone would be, Shiro gapped at the blue arrancar for a moment, then straitened out to his usual self. "Whatcha doing here, espada?" Shiro asked wondering if he should go and alert his King or not with the intruder.

"I was just bored so, I decided I pop by. I was off to see the soul reaper, Ichigo Kurosaki, but instead I landed here in this hallway. I felt the spiritual pressure as high as an arrancar's near by, so I decided to check it out. So, here I am." Explains Grimmjow. His sharp blue eyes gleaming with excitement as he talked.

"You look very similar to the soul reaper I'm looking for. Who or what are you exactly?" Grimmjow asked with a tilt of his head. Shiro thought of an answer for a moment, then he said, "I am Ichigo's inner hollow. I am the source of the power where King gets his black Getusga and hollow mask."

Grimmjow looked surprised when he said that. "You are the reason the soul reaper acts like a hollow sometimes?"

"Yep." Replies Shiro. "I am his true instinct." Shiro added. "Oh, so you are the source of the dark spiritual pressure Ichigo keeps suppressed."

That ticked him. Shiro's eyes glowed for a good few seconds and you could hear a low growl emitting from the albino's neck. "The King does not keep me suppressed at all," exclaimed Shiro furiously. "That berry has to come into this inner world to try."

With that being said, Shiro turned back into the room, grabbed his Zanpakutō, and then left the room. As before, the door disappeared behind him as he left into the hallway. Shiro walked back down the hallway with Grimmjow tailing him a few steps behind. Once Shiro reached a certain spot in the hallway that had a window above him, he reached up and unlocked the window. Then he flashstepped outside leaving the Sexta behind.

'Well, he seems as hot tempered as his look-a-like soul reaper.' Grimmjow thought, 'I guess I'd better follow him and find out how to get out of here.' Soon, he left the hallway to the outside and found he was standing on the side of a building. Plus, he was surprised that he wasn't falling either.

Once he got over his shock, he looked around for the little hollow. He found the albino soul reaper talking to a guy that looked in his late 30's to early 40's, standing on a poll. The man looked at the espada while Shiro was talking to him. The man was wearing a dark blackish-red coat with dark sunglasses, his expression on his face looked as if he didn't seem to pleased.

As soon as Shiro was done talking, the man hopped off the poll and walked over to where Grimmjow was standing. He stopped a few feet away and carefully observed him. Shiro was still a far but was curious to see what Zangetsu was going to do next. Five minutes passed by and Zangetsu was still starring at Grimmjow.

"What are you doing here?" Asks Zangetsu.

"Tch. I'm sure the little brat told you that already. I was bored in Hueco Mundo so, I tried to open a Garganta just to pass through to the world of the living. But somehow on the way there I landed inside of the hallway of this building. I felt high spiritual pressure, thinking it was Kurosaki but instead it was that strange hollow with the quick temper."

"I do not have a quick temper! And who are you calling strange?! You have blue hair and eyes and can transform into a kitty-cat! Now that's strange to me." Yelled Shiro.

"It's not a kitty-cat, I transform into a Panther you dumb hollow!" Grimmjow yelled back.

"Both of you be quiet." Said Zangetsu, "Oh and Shiro. Next time I find out you sent a message to the other Zanpakutō spirits without my permission. I will make sure Ichigo hurls thunderbolts in your direction for a month. Do you understand?"

"Yes sir." Shiro replied gloomily.

"Good. Now that we have that settled, let's figure out a way for you to get back out to the world of the living."

* * *

The cool breeze of the evening floated calmly into the room. The room was practically quiet except for a little music coming from the headphones of an orange, spiky haired teen. The sun had set an hour before, now it was becoming dark out, with a few stars starting to come out to shine. Inside the young teen's room was just him and a stuffed lion, sitting on the desk in the corner. The teen was lightly sleeping on the bed, exhausted from both schoolwork and hollow killing.

The door of Ichigo's room was opened and in walked his younger sister Yuzu. "Ichigo. I brought up your fresh clothes." She said with a smile, holding out a basket of freshly washed and folded clothes towards her brother.

Ichigo stirred out of his sleep, took off his headphones, and sat up to look at his sister. "Hmm, you didn't have to do that Yuzu."

"That's ok, you looked pretty tired at supper so I decided to do it for you."

"Thanks Yuzu," says Ichigo as he reaches for his clothes. He takes them out of the basket and placed them in his drawers.

"Um-hm, glad I could help my favorite brother." She then turned, picked up the basket and left the room. Ichigo watched her leave with a smile then closed the door and went back to sit on the bed.

Ichigo looked at his closet for a moment thinking how Rukia enjoys sleeping in there when she comes to the world of the living on assignments. She had just left yesterday to go back to the Soul Society to report. He then took a glance at the stuffed animal. Kon had been sitting on the desk all day since Rukia left. Sad and depressing the mod soul was, Ichigo couldn't help but smile in humor a little towards Kon. Ichigo was then thinking about going over to Kisuke's candy shop for a bit of relaxation and see if he could receive any new news or information on the remaining arrancars of Hueco Mundo when suddenly pain from his head emitted fiercely.

Ichigo had never felt such pain before. It felt as if his head was about to explode with the rapid and immense throbbing. As suddenly as it had appeared, the pain quickly faded, leaving Ichigo with a numb head and feeling quite light-headed and dizzy. Once the pain was gone, Ichigo wondered what that was and the cause of it. His first thought was that his inner hollow had done something to him. He tried to reach out to Zangetsu for help but found no reply.

'Why won't Zangetsu answer? What's going on? Perhaps I should visit old Hat & clogs just incase.' Decided Ichigo, 'hmm, I should probably take Kon with me too, just incase.'

"Hey Kon. Wake up. We're going to see Kisuke about something." Kon groggily opened his eyes and yawned. "What's so important that we have to go see that weirdo for?" Kon asked sleepily.

"Just come on." Ichigo grabbed a small duffle bag and placed some clothing, his soul reaper badge and Kon inside. He zipped the bag up leaving a little air hole for Kon to breathe. Then Ichigo left a note on the kitchen table for his family to find in the morning, saying that a friend needed help studying for an important test and he was going to spend the night there.

Ichigo soon left the house and headed to see Kisuke in hopes of finding out what was wrong. He got to the shop a little bit after 11:03 pm, knocked on the door, then went inside. Luckily Kisuke Urahara was there tonight, just sitting in front of the table with his famous fan in front of his face. No telling what he's thinking once Ichigo walked in with Kon in the bag beside him.

"Why good evening there Ichigo. What brings you out here at this hour of the night?" Kisuke asks with some concern in his voice. "I need your help with something," Ichigo says. He sat down at the table opposite of Kisuke and unzipped his bag to let Kon free. Kon hopped out of the bag, jumped on the table and sat down to listen.

Ichigo explained to Kisuke about what happened to him earlier this evening. About how he suddenly got a painful headache, how it came suddenly and faded soon after, and how he couldn't get a hold of Zangetsu or his inner hollow. After he finished, there was silence for about five full minutes. Finally, Kon broke the silence with his impatience.

"Hey! I got it! Perhaps an alien entered Ichigo's mind to hypnotize him and turn him against us and –" The mod soul was abruptly cut off of his rant when Ichigo shut him up by squishing him into the table.

"Quit talking nonsense Kon," Ichigo says annoyed. "He may have an idea." Urahara said with his fan covering half his face while he talked.

"Hmm, what?" Blinking with confusion, Ichigo loosened his grip on Kon for a second, and Kon took the opportunity to jump back up to talk.

"See, I told you. I know I was useful in tomes like these," bragged Kon about himself. Ichigo glared at him for a minute then turned his attention to Kisuke.

"Let's try getting you into your soul reaper form and see what happens." "Okay." Ichigo takes out his soul reaper badge from the bag, places it first on the back of Kon's head. The pill pops out of the toy's mouth and on to the table. Ichigo reaches for the pill and swallows it. His soul pops out and Kon is left to run Ichigo's body for a while. At first everything seemed alright until…

A flash of light appeared in the room at the same time Ichigo felt the same kind of pain reappear. But instead of just his head, his whole body was in pain, inside and out. It felt like rushing water so fast it was getting harder to breathe, but the water was getting hotter and it felt as if it was tearing through Ichigo's entire skin and body. Soon, the water felt more like lava pouring over Ichigo and the pain of throbs continued so much it was so hard to bear in more. Ichigo cried out loud wishing for the pain to go away since it was so intense. 'No. I don't want to die. Not yet.' Then gradually the pain faded and so did the light. Ichigo was relieved and collapsed on the floor face down out of breath.

"Whatcha doing on the floor like that, King?"

"Huh, what who said that?" Ichigo muttered the best that he could, he was still sore from what happened so, his voice could barely be heard.

"What? You don't recognize your favorite inner hollow? King, that's sad."

Ichigo turned around as carefully as he could to the sound of the strange and familiar voice and saw that Shiro was standing right next to him grinning. His golden eyes sparked with excitement.

"What are you doing here!?" Shiro shrugged, "Who knows. One minute I'm talking with Zangetsu and Grimmjow then the next minute I'm here."

"Wait? Grimmjow?" Ichigo turned to his other side and there stood the blue haired, blue eyed, sixth espada grinning also.

"Been a long time, soul reaper." Grimmjow said with a smirk. After all the pain Ichigo had went through and the surprise that stands in front of him or two of them anyway, Ichigo collapsed of exhaustion.

"Oh dear. Perhaps all of that was too much for him. Kon. Take Ichigo to the next room so he can rest awhile. In the meantime, why don't you two enjoy some tea and sweets until Ichigo wakes back up." Orders Kisuke while waving his fan to cool off.

"We have a lot to discuss once Ichigo wakes back up again." Kisuke said with a smile.

* * *

**Finally finished, took me a week and a half to finish this. Hope you like it. I won't be updating as much as I'd like but I'll try my best. Please review and send me some ideas of what may can go in later chapters, I'll put your name up as thanks when I use them if you'd want. (Your user name of course)**

**Well hope you enjoyed this chapter, the next one will possibly be in a few weeks or a month. Sorry. **

**Have a nice Labor day by the way!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the wait, I had to do like 10 different tests and quizzes in 1 week from Mon. to Thurs. for school and University classes. Also, a few other big test the week after. I just gotten a little spare time now but then back to work on senior stuff like applications for colleges and scholarships stuff. **

**I'll be very busy this year and I'll update when I can. Let me know on an idea you might want me to place in the story or another story. And yes, the rating did go up to a T for now.**

**Here's the next chapter for you guys! Have fun, read and review please! **

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Ichigo awoke from his sleep. He groaned as he sat up feeling very groggy and hazy. He sat in that spot trying to remember what happened to him. "Ugh, what happened to me, I feel very sore and tired."

"You kinda passed out."  
"Huh?"

Ichigo looked to his left and Kon was sitting there, still in his body, looking concerned. "Huh, passed out? How?"

"You don't remember? When your soul left your body with me in control, you suddenly lit up into a glowing white light and screamed like you were in pain. Though it only lasted a couple of seconds, you fell to the floor, then you passed out shortly after. I carried you to this room and stayed ever since." Kon explained calmly.

"Oh, and two people cam out of you while you were still glowing."  
"Two people came out of me!? How? Who? Why?"  
"I don't know how or why, but on the who part, you will just have to see yourself. "

Kon stood up and walked over to Ichigo with his hand outstretched, "Mr. Hat & clogs told me to bring you to the training room as soon as you awoke and felt better."

Ichigo took Kon's hand and slowly stood up. The two left the room and headed to the training grounds under the shop. Once they got off the very long ladder, they both spotted Kisuke's stripped hat and carefully approached him. As Ichigo and Kon got nearer they could see that Kisuke was talking to someone.

"Hey Kisuke!" Calls Ichigo, "What's going on here?"

Kisuke turns and automatically opens his fan and smiles. "Hey there Ichigo! Feeling well?"

"Yeah, I guess. I want answers. Kon filled me in a little on how I collapsed but didn't tell me on who came out of me."

"Oh well, that is where the fun begins, correct?" Says Kisuke while covering his face. He turns to his left and calls out, "Come on out you two and no fighting." After he finished, two people came out and stood behind him.

The first person on Kisuke's left was the same height of Ichigo and Kon but looked more similar to Ichigo while in his soul reaper form, just less coloring. The figure was an albino with piercing golden eyes surrounded in black and smiling, "Hi ya, King." Shiro said in an excited, watery voice.

The other person was a good bit taller than Ichigo, Kon, Shiro, or Kisuke. He had blue hair with matching eyes, wearing a loose white jacket, open to show a scar running down from the left side of his chest to the top right of his rib cage. On his abdomen was a hollow hole. "Hello there soul reaper. Long time, no see." Grimmjow said with a grin.

Ichigo froze with shock at the sight of his inner hollow and enemy espada. "What what what…"

Grimmjow's grin grew bigger and Shiro chuckled, "What the hell are you two doing here!? Especially you!" Ichigo pointed towards Shiro, "How the hell did you get out of my inner world?"

Shiro shrugged, "Who knows, King. I just got here somehow. Dragging this useless bag of kitty litter with me." Indicating toward Grimmjow.

"What did you call me, whitey?" Growling Grimmjow.

"Gah!" Kisuke pulled Kon in between the two hollows. "Enough, Ichigo you said you wanted to know how they got out from inside you? Zanpakutō spirits can materialize out of soul reapers sometimes, like the Muramasa incident but only with their free will. I can guess that your inner hollow can do the same." Explained Kisuke. "Is that understandable?"

"Yeah, I guess it is. Wait? You mean my inner hollow can come out whenever it wants?"

"I like the idea," Shiro grinned. "But I'm not an 'it'. I have a name now, Zangetsu gave me one."

"Oh yeah, what is it then?" Kon asked.

Shiro turned to Kon, and Kon tensed up realizing he said that with a cockyish attitude. Shiro's piercing eyes aligned with Kon's terrified brown ones, they held contact for a few seconds, then spoke. "My name's Shiro, Hichigo Shirosaki." Shiro replied. "You got a problem with it?"

"No but," Kon replied trembling.

"But what?" Drawled Shiro.

"But why does your name sound very similar to Ichigo's name?"

Shiro goes to open his mouth to reply, instead Ichigo got there first. "Is it because we look so alike except our personalities; Hichigo is a combined name by using 'hollow' and 'Ichigo'. The last name was to help not getting confused on the two of us. I am correct, right?"

"Tch, you sure do pride yourself in thinking too much."

"Okay, I get how my inner hol-" "Shiro!"

"Ok then, Hichigo." Shiro glared. Ichigo continued on, "Hichigo can materialize out of my inner world to the World of the Living anytime he wants. But how did Grimmjow get in there?"

Kisuke takes sometime to think while fanning himself, then says, "Well, I guess something happened in between the time he left Hueco Mundo to when he was headed to the World of the Living."

"Yeah, that's probably it." Grimmjow said.

"How did you get into my inner world in the first place?" Asked Ichigo.

Grimmjow explained the same way he did with Shiro and Zangetsu. After he finished, Kon spoke up,

"So, when Ichigo was having a headache the first time back in the bedroom, more than likely you appeared in his inner world."

"That could be very possible and it makes sense a good bit too." Kisuke said.

"But wait? Why didn't Zangetsu answer when I called after the headache left?"

"Who knows, do you two?" Kisuke asked Grimmjow and Shiro.

Both shook their heads no. "Could have been that he was busy talking to me and Kitty here," thinks Shiro. "Call me kitty one more time whitey and I'll send a cero after you."

Shiro shrugged, not really listening, turned towards Kisuke. "So what happens now? Are we free to wander around the place?"

"No way in hell! You two will just destroy the whole town if you were left loose." Says Ichigo, Kon agreed.

"I agree too, but if we can keep you two under control for the next few weeks, we might be able to settle things and get everyone back home." Kisuke says, "In the mean time, Grimmjow can stay with us and I can give him the proper clothing and necessities of the World of the Living."

"What about him?" Ichigo asks, pointing to Shiro.

"Tch."  
"He can stay with you of course. He is your inner hollow, right?"  
"Yeah but he doesn't know how to behave or how to be nice."  
"Hey, I can be nice," Shiro said.  
"I mean be nice to others, I have two little sisters and I don't wish for them to be upset or injured."  
"Ichigo has a point, you would have to be very careful around Ichigo's family, Shiro." Kisuke said fanning himself.

"Tch, fine. I'll show you how I can behave." Shiro's eyes were gleaming at the excitement in the atmosphere. "I do need to change into the proper clothing of this world though." "I have a change of clothes with me and Kon, I need my body back now."

Ichigo went over to Kon, sank back into his body, the mod soul's pill popped out of his mouth onto the ground. Ichigo picked it up and turned to Shiro, "Come on Hichi, let's go and get you changed. Then we'll head over to my place."  
"Don't call me Hichi, I prefer Shiro."  
"Nah, Hichi fits you better."

Ichigo said with a laugh, he then headed back to the ladder with a fuming Shiro tailing him, and went up the ladder and out back into the shop.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Surprise! **

**Since it was the ending of Homecoming week and I survived a whole week of not being targeted. My vehicle is still fresh and clean with no one touching it during the week; no egging, no streamers, no writing on the windows, no nothing. I'm happy and I decided to give you guys an extra chapter so you won't complain later. **

**I'll still be busy with high school work and University work, so it will take some time for me to update again. **

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Back in Ichigo's room, Kon was glaring at Shiro and Shiro was lying on Ichigo's bed lightly sleeping, ignoring Kon completely. Kon was on the dresser and Ichigo was doing the homework on his desk, or at least trying to. The atmosphere in the room was very heavily filled with tension. Earlier when Ichigo brought home Shiro, it was kinda awkward. Ichigo thought back to what happened with his family and Shiro.

It was late in the afternoon when Shiro, Kon, and Ichigo arrived at the Kurosaki home and clinic. Ichigo stopped in front of the front door to the house, turned to face Kon and Shiro, grabbed Kon and stuffed him in the duffel bag again.

"Hey! What are you- mpfh."  
"Be quiet or I can let Yuzu dress you up again for the next week."

Kon shut up and allowed himself to be zipped into the bag. Once Ichigo accomplished that, he turned to Shiro, "Okay, my sisters might freak out a little but we need to make up something on why we look similar and where you came from."

"You could say that I'm a friend from online or something." Suggested Shiro with a shrug. "You sure its alright for me to wear these clothes?"

Shiro was wearing a pair of dark ripped jeans from the mid-thigh down. A pair of sneakers that were red and black with white for the shoelaces. A dark blue, mid-sleeved t-shirt with a black hooded jacket and silver strings for the hood.

"It kinda makes me look a little too pale for comfort."

"Don't complain. That was the first thing I grabbed, at the time I wasn't thinking that you would suddenly appear and I have to give them to you so you can live with me. Be happy I gave them to you for free, Grimmjow would probably have to work for his clothing and stuff from Kisuke."

"Humph, good for him." Shiro muttered.  
"Whatever." Ichigo turned to open the door. "Oh, one more thing. Be careful, my dad's a little crazy."

He braced himself and opened the door. Ichigo went in, Shiro followed, they both took off their shoes, and headed for the kitchen. Once Ichigo opened the kitchen door, a fist comes flying his way. Ichigo quickly holds up the duffle bag and uses it as to block the attack. Then he curls his own fist under and punches his attacker hard in the guts.

Isshin groaned at the contact his son made. He backed up not saying a word since Ichigo knocked the wind out of him for the moment.

"Crazy old goat." Ichigo muttered. "Hey Yuzu! If you're cooking right now, can you make enough for five?"

Yuzu stuck her head out of the kitchen area, "We're having a guest?" She asked, her face glowed with excitement. "Who is it?"

"Well where's Karin? I'd like to explain everything to everyone at least just once."

"I'm right here Ichigo." Karin popped up from behind the couch. "Tatsuki brought by your homework for the day. She says you didn't go to school today. Why not?"

"Oh um…" Ichigo tried to think of an explanation.

"He was busy helping me by showing me around the city." Shiro spoke up. He pushed himself past Ichigo until he could be seen in full view. "I'm new here and Ichi offered to take time off his busy schedule to help me out."

"Um, right." Ichigo agreed, "We had to write to pen pals for extra credit and this guy here is my pen pal. His name's Hichigo Shirosaki. This is the first time I've met him in person and he had no place to stay so I invited him here. It is alright, isn't it?" Ichigo explained carefully and cautiously.

Yuzu and Karin took in the sight of Shiro for a moment, then Karin said, "I'm fine with it as long as he doesn't take up too much space around here. Hey Yuzu?"

"Hmm."  
"I thought you were watching the stove?"  
"Eeep!" Yuzu was surprised for a moment, "Oh my, I almost forgot!"

She hurried back into the kitchen to make sure everything was all right. "Dinner will be ready in a few minutes. Hichigo, is there anything in particular you want?"

"No, I'll just eat whatever you make. Besides I hear your food is suppose to be one of the best in town, I wanna try it." Shiro replied.

Ichigo turned to his silent father, who was watching Shiro carefully. "Hey old man. Is it alright for Hichi to stay?"  
"Don't call me Hichi."

Ichigo ignored him and looked at his father for an answer. Isshin thought for a moment then told Ichigo he was fine with it. "Ichigo, come to work at the clinic tomorrow and help out since it will be Saturday. I want to talk to you about something then."

"Okay."

"Dinner's ready!" Called Yuzu, "Finally, I'm starved." Exclaimed Karin, heading over to the table.

"Come on Hichigo, let's eat." Ichigo headed for the table with Shiro following. Dinner went well with laughter, talk, and a little bicker here and there from Ichigo, Karin and their father. Soon both siblings took their father out and he was in the bathroom for the rest of dinner tending to his wounds. Shiro laughed the entire time until his sides started hurting.

* * *

After dinner, they decided that Shiro would sleep with Ichigo. Shiro would get to sleep in Ichigo's closet bed that Rukia normally slept on. Finally back to the present, Ichigo was finished with his homework but still unsure what to do now. Shiro got tired of waiting for Ichigo to finish and of the quiet tension, so he spoke up.

"Hey king. When are you going to get done with your work? I'm bored."

"We can't fight here so what do you want to do?"

"Well," Shiro opened his eyes and sat up on the bed. "I could slice up a little stuffed toy for glaring at me for so long." Shiro said eyeing Kon.

Kon tensed up suddenly scared of the hollow.

"No, Kon can either stop glaring and go to sleep or he can go and sleep with Yuzu tonight." Kon thought about his limited options and said, "I think I'll go to sleep." With that said, Kon opened the drawer below him, hopped in, and then closed it shut.

"Well that toy finally was obedient for once." Ichigo said stunned. "So, what was your second choice of what to do?" Shiro shrugged, "I don't know. Something before I really fall to sleep."

Ichigo got up and sat on his bed beside Shiro. "Well, there's nothing to do except sleep. We can go around town tomorrow and I'll really show you around. How about that?"

Shiro thought about the offer for a moment. Then before Ichigo knew it, he was pinned down on his own bed. Looking up into Shiro's eyes he saw a bit of lust, want, and mostly happiness.

"That sounds great King, but are you sure you want to go out with me alone? Sounds almost like you are asking for a date."  
"No, we won't be alone. I'm taking my friends with me tomorrow also."  
"But you have to help out in the clinic." Reminded Shiro.  
"We can go after I help out. I only get to help out for a couple of hours, we can leave and meet up with everybody at lunch time."  
"Fine then."

Shiro got up off of Ichigo and went towards the closet. He laid down and closed the door. Ichigo was still a little shocked about being pinned down like that, but he shook his head and got ready for bed.

Shiro on the other hand was still awake. He lay awake looking at the ceiling thinking about how did he really materialize and how is he going to get back. Also, he remembered that Grimmjow only came to the World of the Living to fight with Ichigo. As much as he would love to see that fight and see his king defeated, he wanted to be the one to defeat Ichigo and dominate him, making Shiro the new king of the inner world. Thinking back to Grimmjow, he would have to make sure Ichigo stays alive or he will interfere and defeat Grimmjow himself somehow.  
Shiro is limited to his powers now thanks to being out of Ichigo's body, so he will have to find someway to help him defeat Grimm. Finally, after so much thinking he decided to get some sleep and think some more on it in the morning. Soon after a few minutes, sleep soon comes and envelopes him into a deep slumber.

* * *

**Again, read and review! Tell me how you liked it.**


End file.
